


[喵阿尔]三条花街の頂点

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud in drag, Kimono, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安解下了少女艺伎身上淡蓝色的和服。
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood, 喵阿尔 - Relationship
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 5





	[喵阿尔]三条花街の頂点

**Author's Note:**

> -角色扮演，阿尔菲诺女装有  
> -有明显性行为描写

木屐的屐齿轻轻在地板上敲击出柔和的声响，年轻的艺伎低垂着头，安静地跟从在埃斯蒂尼安的身后。

她穿着修身的淡蓝色和服，双手交叠在小腹前面，前襟并不如一般多玛女孩一样严密地包裹着身体，反而暧昧地向外敞开着，袒露出胸前一大片倒三角形的白皙皮肤。埃斯蒂尼安甚至不需要多看她一眼，仅仅是余光瞥见这一抹晃眼的白，他就感觉到有一股热火从脚底直冲向脑门，烧得他脑子几乎都要跟着不清楚了。

他用尽所有的耐心压住性子，等到艺伎跟随着他进入了同一间包厢。少女脱下木屐走上榻榻米，她整理好衣摆，恭顺地跪坐下去，身后的木质拉门传来“砰”地一声响——埃斯蒂尼安把门重重地合上了。

这一声动静不小，少女吓得应声打了个哆嗦，银白的发梢就也跟着抖了一抖，轻轻地拂上她纤长的雪颈。埃斯蒂尼安抱着臂居高临下地看着她，直到少女在他的注视下浑身颤抖得更加剧烈，他才发出一声意义不明的语气词：

“……啧。”

他的声音很低沉，少女像受了惊的兔子似的飞快地抬起头看了他一眼，便又匆匆低下头去，埃斯蒂尼安看见她已经快要落泪的蓝宝石一般的眼睛，和紧紧抿着的嘴唇。

他弯下身去，凑近了少女同她讲话：

“你很怕我吗？”

少女咬着嘴唇，怯怯地摇了摇头。

埃斯蒂尼安得以更加仔细地观察她。这似乎是个十六七岁的精灵族少女，她有着一头银白色的长发，用蓝色的发带束成一个简单的发辫，此刻这长长的发辫正柔顺地从她的左边肩膀垂到身前。埃斯蒂尼安禁不住抬起手伸向她的脸庞，少女以为面前这个高大的男人是要打她，她害怕地瑟缩起身子，但男人的手却轻轻地落在了她的耳侧。

预想中的疼痛没有到来，少女有些惊愕地重新抬起头，而埃斯蒂尼安的手指捏起她脸侧的一缕乱发，帮她别在了耳后。男人的手指温暖，与她尖耳朵上冰凉的皮肤一触及分，少女不受控制地又轻轻颤抖起来，只是这一次却好像不是吓的。

埃斯蒂尼安说：

“你一直不开口讲话，是怕被我发现你男孩的身份吗？”

少女的瞳孔剧烈地收缩了一瞬。她张了张嘴，也许是过于紧张，第一下甚至没能发出准确的音节：“……我，我……您是怎么知道的？”

这声线清亮悦耳，却是十足的少年声音，埃斯蒂尼安知道自己的猜测并没有错：

“我就是知道。”他顿了顿，又说，“不过，你们老板娘知道你是男孩么？”

一提起老板娘，少年眼中的惊恐又加深了一层：“……请、请您不要向别人透露这个秘密！”他深深地垂下头去：“我是代替我妹妹来抵债的……我不能、不能让他们伤害妹妹，所以我……”

埃斯蒂尼安的手掌很慢地搭在少年的脸颊上。他感受着手掌上传来的平滑触感，声音已经有些微微发哑了：

“想让我替你保守秘密，你该付出些什么呢？”

少年又开始颤栗了。他将视线向上抬起，落在埃斯蒂尼安的脸上，像是下了很大的决心一般低声说：

“……我可以做您想让我做的任何事。”

-

结构繁复的和服被一层一层地解开，沿着少年纤瘦的身体滑落向地面，直至所有的衣物都被埃斯蒂尼安脱得干净，一丝不挂的少年人已经羞得浑身通红，宛如一只烧熟了的虾子。

他行动的能力也随着衣物的离体而被抽离了似的，埃斯蒂尼安将地上碍事的和服踢向远处，双手环上少年的腰。他的双掌以少年的腰窝为起始，沿着他细瘦的脊背慢慢向上攀爬，他感觉到少年的肩胛骨在他的手掌下颤动着。

“你应当再放松一些，”埃斯蒂尼安说，“如果你一直这样紧张的话，我不能保证一会一定不会伤害到你。”

少年深深吸了一口气。他紧闭着眼睛，并不敢去看埃斯蒂尼安，睫毛也剧烈地颤抖着：“我……我准备好了。”

这句话是一声温柔的号令。埃斯蒂尼安搭在少年肩膀上的双手骤然用力，少年被带得一连向后退了几大步，直到后背就快要撞上身后的墙壁，埃斯蒂尼安飞快地用两手在他的身后挡了一下，这才没让这个看起来十分脆弱的少年在这个瞬间就受了伤。但这样突然的动作还是把少年吓了一跳，他的喉咙里传出一声短促的尖叫，然而下一瞬这尖叫又被他咽回了肚子里——

埃斯蒂尼安低下头，用力地咬上了他的嘴唇。

这并不是寻常的亲吻，积攒了半晚的冲动与爱欲在这时重重地迸发出来，埃斯蒂尼安有如一头被饥饿侵吞了神志的猛兽，他用舌头撬开少年的牙关，逼迫着他张开嘴来承受这未免有些过于粗鲁的撕咬。少年的嘴唇飞快地红肿起来，要不是埃斯蒂尼安还搂着他，他几乎要在男人的面前迅速从一团冰块化开成一滩雪水。

他膝窝发软，整个人控制不住地向下坠去，而埃斯蒂尼安抱着他的腰把他提起来，将这个亲吻延得更长。

少年喘不过气来了。他被亲得眼圈发红，嘴唇半张着，胸腔剧烈地上下起伏。顾忌着这个不会换气的小家伙几乎快被吻得昏厥过去，埃斯蒂尼安总算放过了少年两片柔软的唇瓣。双唇分离的时候牵扯起几缕粘稠的水丝，埃斯蒂尼安伸出手指轻轻捻过少年的唇角，将这一抹晶莹的液体蹭在了自己的手上，接着手掌便搭上少年的后腰，又微微向下，落在了他挺翘的臀上。

少年的身体并没有完全长开，腰肢细得埃斯蒂尼安一只手似乎就可以环住，可臀肉却紧实饱满。埃斯蒂尼安轻轻在他的臀瓣上掴了一掌，听见少年发出一声半是害臊半是讶异的惊呼，他没忍住笑了一下，低下头亲了亲少年的眼角，手上则拨开他紧贴着的两瓣臀肉，顺着缝隙找到了那个隐秘的入口。

他的食指还沾着两人刚才亲吻时留下的唾液，此刻便在少年穴口的周围缓慢地打起转来。这样的地方以前哪里被别人触碰过，少年几乎再也站不住了，他的双手不自觉地环住埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀，几乎要把全身的重量都挂在这上面。

而埃斯蒂尼安伸进去了第一根手指。

异物侵入的感觉让少年控制不住地再一次颤抖起来。埃斯蒂尼安的性器早已挺立起来，少年感觉得到下腹处传来的炙热的触感。他一面害怕，一面却又得到来自面前男人安抚的亲吻，一时间身后轻微的疼痛似乎也不是那么难以忍受了。

他难耐地喘了口气：“……您，您可以轻一些吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安将中指也一并伸入了少年的体内。他模拟着交媾的场景，手指在少年的后穴反复抽插着，娇嫩紧致的肠壁似乎并不愿意让他离开，每当他要将手指抽出去的时候，就会娇怯地包裹上他的手指，像是在等待着他的第二次触碰。

埃斯蒂尼安说：“但你这里似乎不是这样想的。”

少年的脸腾地一下子红了起来。他还没来得及再说些什么，埃斯蒂尼安便用双手托着他的大腿将他抱了起来。身体骤然离地，少年惊慌失措地用双腿盘住了埃斯蒂尼安的腰，这下他除了后背紧贴在墙上，整个人都缠在男人的身上了：

“您……！呃……”

下一瞬，埃斯蒂尼安早已蓄势待发的性器顶上了他的后穴。才被勉强扩张过的穴口瑟缩着迎接了这位过于粗大的客人，少年发出一声低低的闷哼，双手更加用力地抱住了埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀。

他双腿被埃斯蒂尼安托着大敞开，除去背后的墙壁和男人的两只手，浑身再没有别的着力点了，埃斯蒂尼安的性器进入他的身体虽然困难，但等他稍微适应了这个尺寸，想要进得更里更深却要容易许多。阴茎的前端一寸寸地揉碾过少年肠壁里的褶皱，又在最深处稍稍停留了一瞬。埃斯蒂尼安说：

“是这里吗？”

少年尚且没明白他问的是什么，紧接着他体内的性器便顺着这个位置轻轻地向上顶了一下：

“唔——”

他怎么也料想不到这里的触碰竟然有着这样大的威力，他一动也不能动了，浑身猛地绷紧后又立刻酸软下来，只有眼里立刻蓄满了泪水：“不要、不要碰这里，求您……”

“不要吗？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“这已经是你第二次在我面前口是心非了。”

他的双手托着少年的臀腿，让他的双腿抬得更高，简直要将怀里的人折叠起来。而他的性器则坏心眼地又一次向着那个位置顶了一下，少年几乎是应声哭了出来：

“不、不要……”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“说谎的坏孩子是要接受惩罚的。”他重新低下头去吻了吻少年眼角沁出来的泪水，不再收敛自己再也无法压制的欲望，性器一下一下地向着少年的体内顶了过去。

少年的哭声和呻吟声混在一起，让人无法再分辨清楚。他的双腿大张着，内侧是埃斯蒂尼安的手指不小心掐出的红痕，而被磨蹭得红肿起来的穴口则止不住地翕张着，嫩红的软肉裹着精液被埃斯蒂尼安的性器带进带出，囊袋拍打在上面，发出令人耳根发软的水声。

他不知道埃斯蒂尼安到底冲撞了多少下。他的阴茎早在不知不觉间也抬了头，紧紧地贴上了他的小腹，前端开始不停地渗出透明的液体来。而他失神地看着埃斯蒂尼安的脸，除了无意义的哭叫，一句话也说不出来：

“呜……”

他的手指更加用力地抠住了埃斯蒂尼安的后背：

“先生，我，我可能要——”

埃斯蒂尼安抽插的动作更加快了。在少年止不住拔高了音调的呻吟声里，他们一同射了出来。

-

“所以到底是怎么回事？”

浴室蒸腾着浓郁的水汽，埃斯蒂尼安解开少年的发辫，用梳子慢慢梳理着他的头发。

少年说：“因为我之前用了拂晓储备资金的钱，塔塔露太生气了，为了做出一些补偿，我就——”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“……那你也不用到青楼卖身吧！”

阿尔菲诺说：“什么啊，我就和阿莉塞接了一些冒险者的活计。他们说三条花街这家店的老板会拿别人家抵债过来的孩子来接客，阿莉塞闹着要顶替那个孩子，我没同意。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“然后你亲自来了。”

梳齿按摩头皮的触感让人昏昏欲睡，阿尔菲诺迟缓地打了个哈欠：“我其实打算半路就跑的，结果看见你进来——”

这下轮到埃斯蒂尼安不好意思了：“我在路上帮了一个黄金港的行脚商人，他为了报答我，说请我来三条花街喝酒……”

阿尔菲诺忍不住笑了起来：“我被老板娘领进门的时候，我看见你差点就要夺路而逃了。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“幸亏没逃，不然怎么能遇见你。”他停下为阿尔菲诺梳发的手，低下头在他的颈侧轻轻吻了一下，低声道，“以后不要再做这么危险的事情了。”

阿尔菲诺就抬起头，去吻面前这人硬硬的胡茬：

“那你也不许再和别人出去喝花酒啦。”

-fin-


End file.
